Percy ¿Punk?
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Cuando pasó a mi lado, lo pude observar más detenidamente. Estaba cambiado, y sí que estaba diferente. Su cabello, su ropa… ¡Todo! "Esta vez sí que Travis y Connor se pasaron."


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, su mundo y personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_Percy... ¿Punk?_

* * *

Mi día iba tranquilo. Era un día normal en el Campamento Mestizo.

Me había tocado enseñar Tiro al Arco a los nuevos campistas, con algunos miembros de la cabaña de Apolo. Éramos tres, dos chicos de Apolo y yo, los que estábamos enseñando, porque ahora había cada vez más y más campistas. Y todo gracias a Percy.

Percy había logrado que todos los dioses reconocieran a todos sus hijos, y que los dioses menores tuvieran sus cabañas correspondientes. Y también Hades tenía una cabaña para sus hijos… bueno su hijo. Nico era el único que la estaba usando, por ahora. También, le habían dado un trono a Hades, en el Olimpo.

Por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día en el Olimpo, el Campamento estaba con más campistas. Había, por lo menos, el doble que hace algunos años.

Por eso, estábamos los tres enseñando. Habíamos decidido que, como la cantidad había aumentado, todas las actividades la tenían que dictar dos o tres campistas veteranos o que ya tenían tiempo en el campamento, enseñar a los nuevos.

Así que era un día normal, las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado hace una semana y todos los campistas que habían luchado en la Batalla de Manhattan estaban, los que habían sobrevivido, volvían para pasar otro verano entrenando, con la diferencia de que había rostros familiares que no volveríamos a ver, otra vez. Iba a ser difícil sin ellos, los que se sacrificaron para salvar y proteger al Olimpo, pero es un riesgo que tenemos que afrontar todos los semidioses.

A pesar de todo lo que tuvimos que soportar, estamos todos en el campamento. Vuelve a ser como antes. Y a eso me refiero… como antes.

Había pasado, solamente, media hora desde que estaba con los aspirantes, enseñando Tira al Arco, cuando un grito proveniente de la zona de las cabañas (de las que ya estaban antes de que se agregaran las nuevas cabañas), se escuchó por todo el campamento.

—¡STOLL!

_Que no sea lo que creo que es_, pensé, mientras que dejaba el arco a un costado, y emprendía el camino hacia la zona de las cabañas.

No me hizo falta llegar muy lejos para saber el porqué de ese grito. Y eso confirmaba mis pensamientos.

De la cabaña de Poseidón, dos chicos, más bien, dos hijos de Hermes, estaban corriendo, perseguidos por alguien. Ese alguien era… No, no podía ser él.

—¿Percy? —lo llamé. Era él, él era el chico que perseguía a los hermanos Stoll. Pero… estaba diferente.

—¡LOS VOY A MATAR, STOLL! ¡Y NADIE ME VA A DETENER! —Percy pasó al lado mío, persiguiendo a Travis y Connor.

Cuando pasó a mi lado, lo pude observar más detenidamente. Estaba cambiado, y sí que estaba diferente.

Su cabello, su ropa… ¡Todo!

Su ropa… Estaba toda rasgada, sus jeans estaban todos rasgados y gastados, y colgaban algunas cadenas, parecidas a las que usaba Thalia, antes de unirse a las Cazadoras de Artemisa; su remera del Campamento tenía las mangas arrancadas. Tenía botas militares, en vez de sus acostumbradas zapatillas; también, en sus muñecas, tenía brazaletes de cuero con tachas. Y su pelo…

Su pelo, ¡por los dioses! Tenía los costados de la cabeza rasurados, dejando solamente una franja en el centro.

_Esta vez sí que Travis y Connor se pasaron._

Estaba tan impresionada por lo que acababa de ver que no me había dado cuenta que todos los campistas a los que había estado enseñando más los hijos de Apolo, habían salido corriendo en la dirección en la que se había ido Percy. Y, únicamente pude salir de ese estado, cuando escuché que alguien se caía al agua.

_Percy_, fue lo que se me vino a la mente, mientras que salía corriendo hacia el lago de las canoas.

Cuando me pude abrir paso hasta la orilla, la escena era la siguiente: Percy se encontraba en el lago, con el agua llegándole hasta la cintura, de brazos cruzados mirando hacia donde, supuse, estaban Travis y Connor. En su lugar, se encontraban dos esferas de agua, las cuales estaban en constante movimiento.

—La próxima vez que me hacen algo como esto, esto no será nada en comparación a lo que les haría—los amenazó Percy, mientras que hacía un movimiento con los brazos y desaparecían las esferas.

Ambos hijos de Hermes nadaron hasta la orilla, entre toses para recuperar el aliento. Cuando pudieron recuperarse, los dos hermanos se miraron entre sí para después mirar a Percy, que se estaba acercando a dónde nos encontrábamos, para después salir corriendo del lugar.

—Lindo estilo, Sesos de Algas—le comenté con una sonrisa, cuando se había acercado a dónde estaba yo.

—Sin comentarios—gruñó como respuesta, antes de salir hacia su cabaña.

* * *

**Bueeenoooo... La verdad no se de donde saqué esto. Creo que estar despierta a esta altura de la noche ( 3:15 am) no me hace bien para escribir XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Bueno, acepto crítica, quiero ver si les gustó a no.**

**¡Besos!**

**~Bel~**


End file.
